


Every day should start like that

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: To keep him [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consort!Obi-Wan, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Massage, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Yesterday, it was the five years anniversary of their wedding and this morning, Satine and Obi-Wan wake up in their bed with a long day ahead of them and everybody under strict orders to let them alone and to please, not start a galactic war in the meantime.





	Every day should start like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



It was the sun that woke up Obi-Wan, playing against his eyelids, until he accepted grudgingly that sleep wouldn’t come back. He stretched lazily, sending a curious look at the clock on his bedside. It was the middle of the morning. Scandalous by their standards but Satine had needed it. Rebuilding Mandalore, again, after Death Watch had done its best to tear it apart was an exhausting task for its Duchess, even if he tried to do his best to help as consort.

He rolled over on the large bed, a smile that was frankly a little stupid on his lips, to watch the woman sleeping on the other side. His wife. His Duchess. The woman he had left the Jedi Order for, five years ago.

“When I kidnapped you, you mean.” She was in the habits to joke and it was perhaps not so far away from the truth. He would have let Republic officials pile work on his arms until it was impossible to leave before a good fifty years, but she had swept him off his feet and taken him home, wed him only one week after that, taken him as consort the moment she had control of the planet back, and refused to be separated from him for more than five hours since.

Other people could have thought that overwhelming but Obi-Wan found that reassuring. He had taken to wearing only House Kryze’s colours because he loved how her gaze felt when he did, possessive, hot, a gaze that promised she would take those clothes off him the second they were alone…

“Don’t encourage her, Obi-Wan, or she will collar you in the throne room.” Anakin had grumbled in one of their weekly communications.

“I would probably like it.” Obi-Wan had immediately answered, just to see him splutter, go red, and stop putting his nose in other people’s marriages.

Five years yesterday since they had wed. Five years and he felt such a different man from the tired soldier she had brought home. He had the love of the most wonderful woman and the possibilities of helping people rebuild and be happy and he wanted nothing more else in this life. Last night celebrations had been public and joyful but that day was theirs, now that all Mandalore was nursing hangovers and that his sister-in-law had sworn she would handle eventual problems and call them only if the planet was on fire.

All day was there and he had every intention to not put a foot outside of their apartments, just her and he, and their love, and he knew exactly how to start.

Satine slept naked, because she wouldn’t lose an occasion to feel his skin against hers, in her words, and she had rolled over in the night, presenting him with a naked back and the longue blonde braid she made to sleep. Sometimes he did it for her, because touching her, even for something as simple as that, even after five years of marriage, had never lost his magic. His smile grew, admiring the sun playing on the gold of her hair. How he loved her. He went to kiss her neck, slowly, delicately, as if she was made of porcelain, his fingertips playing on her back, tracing her muscles, until he felt in the Force her mind sparking awake and her body stirring up. With a sigh, she pushed against him, searching for him even half awake.

“Too soon…” she hummed and he laughed against her skin, putting another kiss on the neck.

“Is there something I can do to convince you to forgive me?”

“Just…just a second.” Already her arm was searching for a comm’ on her beside and he wasn’t even vexed, understood that need she has to check that her people hadn’t started a galactic war when she was sleeping, because with them it was a real possibility. Apparently, there wasn’t a message of Bo-Katan and with a satisfied sigh, she left the comm’ down, the thing missing the bedside and falling on the floor. She turned in his arms, uninterested in rescuing it

“Hello, my husband.” She said and he felt warmth in his chest. He was _her_ husband, hers, hers only, and he was at the right place, to her side, would be until one of them joined the Force. He was smiling in their first kiss. It was tender, lazy, just a way to wake up happy. One kiss became two, became three and then four. He had never thought, all these years ago, he could have that, long lazy kisses in bed, with no duties for the day, just to stay there, in the sheets warmed by their bodies, tracing with his tongue the shape of her lips, feeling her breasts rubbing against him and her hands on his back.

He shifted them until she was on her back and let his mouth rain kisses on her shoulder, her throat, earning himself a groan.

“I have an idea,” She said, pulling lightly on his hair just like he loved, “No clothes’ day.” He laughed against her shoulder.

“Is it mandatory from our leader?”

“Exactly.”

“Then I’m yours to command, as always. No clothes’ day. The money the planet could save on laundry if you commanded that more often, imagine.”

Her laugh was more a giggle that the official one used when ministers or ambassadors thought themselves funny and made him remember the teenager he had met and protected, all those years ago. And he had all his life to love her.

“I have an idea, too, turn over.”

She obeyed without question and he rose to his knees to let her, then excavated the massage oil from his bedside, from under a cluster of toys, and went to work. He loved doing that and he only regretted there wasn’t time every day for it. Under his hands, Satine sighed softly, hummed small sounds without real meaning, her head pillowed on his arms, and every knot in her back, every tension due to ruling a planet, slowly disappeared. He cheated without one second of guilt, using not only the strength of his fingers to knead the muscles, but also Force healing to convince her body to let go of every tension.

“Should start every day like that.” She mumbled, her voice heavy and less distinct under the pleasure of stress leaving her body and he felt insanely proud of himself. Gradually, it became more caresses than massage, her skin glistening, and he dared go lower, massaging her rear. She groaned again but the sound was very different.

“Did I ever told you that you have the most beautiful ass in the galaxy?” He remarked, matter of facts, and she giggled again.

He massaged her strong legs, appreciating their shape. Satine refused to step on the training mat for combat training, but she swam thrice a week and there was nothing better that those legs keeping him against her when they made love, except when she rode him into the mattress.

“Turn over?” He asked when he had finished with her feet, “I will do your front.”

“Not yet…” And there was something he recognized in her voice, the spark of desire and lust. His hands found her rear again, kneading the muscles…He had been half hard waking up and seeing her, oiled and naked under him, had pushed him almost all the way. He kissed her neck, nipped between her shoulders.

“Like that?”

“Yes, just like that.” She commanded, groping around for a pillow to stuff under her, spreading her legs slightly more.

He pushed slowly a finger into her, finding her wet and earning her glare.

“That’s not the body part I want right now…Put your dick in me, right now.”

“So romantic, my dear.” But he obeyed and entered her, groaning when he realized how deep the penetration could go in that position. It wasn’t exactly one they used a lot, they preferred face to face one, but as he moved, he swore it would come back more in their nights. Under him, Satine sighed at every move and, for once, didn’t try to seize control of the rhythm. They kissed, a little awkwardly, then she put her head back onto her arms and he continued to move, nibbling at her ear and neck, kissing the small mole she had just right here, below the hair, hidden by most of her headdresses. It was slow, gentle, until the end. He couldn’t use his fingers to help her achieve orgasm like that, but after coming, he turned her over and used his mouth and his fingers until she toppled into pleasure in turn. He had needed months to confess to her he loved tasting himself on her like that, only to realize she had understood it long before him.

His mouth and beard shining from their pleasure, he put his head on her belly and smiled when her hand immediately when to play with his head. He was exactly where he wanted in the world and he only wished for long years together, for more mornings like that. In a blatant misuse of the Force, he closed the curtains they had forgotten yesterday. A nap seemed a really good idea before lunch, or whatever they would want later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
